


Kto dba o duszę, nie przysiągł kłamliwie

by TheCyrulik



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: (mostly), Canon Compliant, Dubious Morality, Gen, Monsters, Plot, Revenge, Vampires, witchhunt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCyrulik/pseuds/TheCyrulik
Summary: 300 lat przed akcją "Krwi i Wina" Dettlaff van der Eretein uskutecznia swoje pokrętne poczucie sprawiedliwości i zostaje obrońcą i przekleństwem wiejskiej społeczności w Spalli jednocześnie.





	Kto dba o duszę, nie przysiągł kłamliwie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteNerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNerine/gifts).



> Fik pisany w ramach Witcher Secret Santa 2018 na tumblr. Bawiłam się przednio, ale Dettpuff to nieznośny punk z klapkami na oczach i ma 0 (słownie: zero) impulse control, niech ktoś go uśpi. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że się spodoba obdarowanemu. Jak zawsze, a teraz jeszcze bardziej, jestem bardzo otwarta na wszelkie uwagi i zastrzeżenia.  
> Starałam się być canon compliant, ale o całej tej historii z Bydlęciem mówi Regis przez szałowe 3 minuty cutscenki, więc niewiele wiemy. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie leży Spalla i kto tam rządzi, ale zakładam że rejony Lyrii i Rivii.

Dzień był ciepły, a niebo jasne i bez chmur. Żniwa się jeszcze nie rozpoczęły i mieszkańcy wsi chętnie korzystali z chwil wolnego. Normalnie zajmowaliby się swoimi sprawami, wylegiwali w słońcu, pływali w strumieniu, pili w karczmie i grali w karty. Dziś jednak najwyraźniej okoliczności były wyjątkowe. Nad brzegiem mętnego stawu za domem kowala zgromadzili się chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy. Harmider przykuł nawet uwagę Dettlaffa, który zazwyczaj wolał trzymać się z dala od ludzkich spraw.

Przedarł się przez gromadkę chłopów, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje w centrum zgromadzenia. Na środku tłumu stał i nawoływał starszy mężczyzna w kolorowych szatach, obdarzając swoich słuchaczy teatralnymi wręcz minami. Wyglądał na przedstawiciela jakiejś religii, ale Dettlaff nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt mocno. Swoją uwagę skupił bowiem na leżącej na ziemi kobiecie, która mimo zakneblowania nadal próbowała krzyczeć. Dwóch postawnych mężczyzn przyciskało ją do ziemi, gdy kapłan głosił swoje prawdy:

–… i zaprawdę, powiadam wam, nie zazna spokoju ta ziemia, dopóki nie wyplenimy zeń wszelkiego zła! Zbyt długo pozwalaliśmy sługom demonów żyć wśród nas! Mało tego! Korzystaliśmy z ich demonicznych sztuczek! Bogowie, drodzy bracia i siostry… bogowie są na was są źli! Trzeba nam ich przebłagać, odcinając się całkowicie od diabelskiej sztuki – tu kapłan wskazał na skrępowaną kobietę, wijącą się bezskutecznie na ziemi. Dettlaff poczuł intensywny zapach szałwii, mięty, tłuszczu niedźwiedziego i kozłka lekarskiego dochodzący od ofiary samosądu.

Wieśniacy nie byli do końca przekonani. Przez tłum przetoczył się szum zdezorientowania i niepewności. Któryś z chłopów podważył słowa kapłana, broniąc zielarki. Jeden z mężczyzn, którzy trzymali kobietę, w dwóch krokach znalazł się naprzeciwko niego, przez co chłop stracił chęć do dyskusji. Kapłan wznowił swoje krzyki:

– Gdy zabijemy wiedźmę, potwór straci swojego pomagiera i będzie zmuszony wrócić do otchłani, gdzie jego miejsce. Nie można okazywać miłosierdzia tym, którzy nigdy nie okazali miłosierdzia innym!

– Przecież Adela wielokrotnie okazywała nam miłosierdzie! Mojej córce nastawiła złamane ramię za darmo, gdy nie mieliśmy jak zapłacić – ośmielił się zauważyć ten sam chłop, który chwilę temu również próbował ratować zielarkę.

– To była tylko gra, durniu! Pomocnice diabła wiedzą, że ciemny lud jest naiwny i łatwo go oszukać, udając dobrego. Przecieżona nie jest nawet człowiekiem! – Kapłan poczerwieniał na twarzy, a jego pomagier dla zademonstrowania nieludzkości zielarki Adeli spoliczkował ją.

– Pozostaje już tylko jedna próba – złowieszczo zaskrzeczał kapłan. – Próba wody. Jeśli faktycznie niewiasta ta jest niewinna, dobre bóstwa wodne ją wyratują od głębin. Jeśli jednak nie kiwną palcem w jej obronie, znaczy że była nałożnicą demona i musi być zniszczona.

Kapłan dał znak swoim pomocnikom, a ci podnieśli skrępowaną kobietę, która zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej szamotać. Nawet przez knebel do uszu Dettlaffa docierały krzyki o pomoc. Nikt jednak nie kwapił się, by zainterweniować. Obrońca zielarki oddalił się od tłumu i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę drugiego końca wsi. Gdy kobieta została wrzucona do wody, nawet nie usłyszał plusku. Słyszał go jednak Dettlaff, który poczuł rosnącą w nim złość. Nie obchodził go los zielarki, ale zachowanie wieśniaka dotknęło go do żywego. Ta kobieta bezinteresownie pomogła jego rodzinie, a on nie odważył się jej pomóc? Dla takiego zachowania wampir nie znajdował żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Chciał ukarać chłopa za jego zachowanie i musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie rzucić się na niego tu i teraz, na oczach ludzi.

Zamiast tego wrócił do karczmy. Zasiadł na ławce przed budynkiem i skrzywiony jął przyglądać się wiosce, która powoli wracała do normalnego funkcjonowania po samosądzie zielarki. Wszystkimi zmysłami wyszukiwał dwulicowego chłopa, który go tak rozgniewał. Wyczuł go dopiero po dłuższej chwili; mężczyzna mieszkał na skraju lasu i, sądząc po zapachach dobiegających z chaty, był traperem. Dobrze, pomyślał Dettlaff. Kara będzie bardzo łatwa do wymierzenia, nikt nie usłyszy krzyków o pomoc.

Zadowolony, rozsiadł się wygodniej na ławie i zamknął oczy. Mijały minuty i godziny, aż słońce skryło się za horyzontem, a wraz z nim mieszkańcy pochowali się do domów. Dettlaff czuł, że swoim bezruchem i brakiem lęku przed Bydlęciem wywołuje niepokój wśród mieszkańców – wszak potwór zabił już ponad dwie setki osób w Rivii i Lyrii, a teraz przeniósł się tu do Spalli i dalej zbierał krwawe żniwo. Wampir nie przejął się – miał już serdecznie dość tej okolicy i postanowił wynieść się stąd, jak tylko wyrówna rachunki z dwulicowym chłopem. Już niedługo…

– Proszę pana? – z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos dziecka. Podniósł wzrok i uważnie przyjrzał się chłopcu. Poznał go od razu – był to dzieciak kowala, który całe dnie spędzał na głównym placu wsi. Podobnie jak Dettlaff, lubił wiedzieć, co się dzieje wokół niego, ale zwracał na siebie dużo mniejszą uwagę niż wampir. Jego okrzyki za oknem nieraz doprowadzały Dettlaffa do szału, gdy przesiadywał w karczmie.

– Chce pan umrzeć? – spytał chłopiec prosto i nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał:

– Moja mama mówi, że po zmroku zostają na dworze tylko ci, którzy chcą śmierci i ci na tyle głupi, że zasługują na śmierć. Wie pan, bo w okolicy jest potwór – dodał tonem znawcy.

Dettlaff spojrzał na chłopca spode łba.

– Przypomnij swojej matce, że wiele z ofiar Bydlęcia zostało zabranych z własnych domów, więc siedzenie w chacie nie jest wystarczającą ochroną – powiedział. Spodziewał się, że wystraszy dzieciaka, ale ten tylko kiwnął głową.

– W sumie racja. Powiem to mamie, może pozwoli mi dłużej siedzieć na dworze.

– Wątpię.

Chłopiec usiadł na ławie obok wampira i wyciągnął zawiniątko zza pazuchy.

– Chce pan?

Dettlaff spojrzał kątem oka na to, co trzymał w drobnej dłoni jego irytujący mały towarzysz. Wampirze zmysły pozwalały mu mimo ciemności dojrzeć jabłko, zielonkawo-czerwone i na pierwszy rzut oka kwaśne.

– Nic od ciebie nie kupię.

– No co pan! Nie chcę pieniędzy – oburzył się chłopiec. – Skoro ja nie wydałem na nie ani grosza, to czemu pan miałby płacić? Pan Hęćka nie zubożeje przez utratę dwóch jabłek.

Wampir zmierzył dzieciaka od stóp do głów powolnym spojrzeniem. Wziął do ręki darowane jabłko i ugryzł. Powstrzymał się od wykrzywienia, choć było cierpkawe i twarde, bo chłopiec zaczął zjadać swoje z wyraźnym smakiem. Pochłonął je w okamgnieniu wraz z ogryzkiem, a jedynie ogonek wypluł na ziemię. Zerwał się na nogi i wyszczerzył po raz drugi do Dettlaffa.

– No, ja się muszę zbierać. Mama będzie trochę zła, że się zasiedziałem. Niech się pan nie da zjeść potworowi! – Chłopiec ruszył biegiem do domu.

– Ty również! – w przypływie nieoczekiwanej sympatii zawołał za nim Dettlaff. Odczekał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, a potem ulotnił się w postaci mgły. Podleciał aż pod okno domu trapera i wślizgnął się do środka. Dzięki wampirzemu zaklinaniu upewnił się, że żona i dziecko jego ofiary śpią mocno i nie obudzą się aż do rana. Sprzyjała mu dzisiejsza pełnia, mógł wywieść zniewolonego zaklęciem trapera w środek lasu, by nieniepokojony przez nikogo wymierzyć sprawiedliwość.

Zaspany mężczyzna próbował zrozumieć, gdzie jest i co się z nim stało. Wydawało mu się, ze dopiero co kładł się spać, a teraz stał w środku lasu i nie miał pojęcia, jak się tu znalazł. Dostrzegł przed sobą ciemną sylwetkę wampira, widoczną nawet dla ludzkich oczu dzięki pełni księżyca.

– Hej, ty! Ktoś ty? Co ja tu robię? – zawołał, próbując ogrzać dłońmi ramiona. Dettlaff zrobił pół kroku w bok i stanął w świetle księżyca, jednocześnie wykrzywiając usta w okrutnym grymasie. Jego zęby wydłużyły się, uszy zrobiły się szpiczaste, a cała twarz nabrała potwornych rysów.

– Płacisz za swoje czyny – wycharczał.

Mężczyzna wrzasnął i zerwał się do ucieczki.

– Ratunku! – krzyczał, potykając się o korzenie. – Bydlę z Lyrii! Pomocy!

Nie odbiegł daleko, zanim padł jak długi, powalony przez Dettlaffa. Wampir przycisnął go do ziemi i wywarczał:

–Tamta zielarka pomogła twojej rodzinie! Zachowała się bezinteresownie, a ty dopuściłeś do tego, by zginęła. Dobrze wiesz, że nie była żadną wiedźmą w zmowie z demonem!

– Aaa! Zostaw mnie! A co miałem robić? Gdybym jej bronił, mnie by też oskarżyli o pomoc Bydlęciu i zabili! I co, mam za to osierocić moją jedyną córkę? Tę, której życie uratowała Adela?

– Lepiej byłoby dla ciebie, gdyby to oni cię zabili. – Kły Dettlaffa znajdowały się niebezpiecznie blisko gardła trapera. – To, co ja zamierzam ci uczynić, będzie znacznie gorsze.

Mężczyzna szarpnął się w próbie ucieczki, ale bezskutecznie. Zaszlochał rozpaczliwie i zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu, aż potwór przegryzie mu gardło i w ten sposób ukróci jego niegodne mężczyzny wycie.

Tak się jednak nie stało. Wkrótce traper poczuł bardzo dokładnie każdy ze szponów Dettlaffa, każdy jego kieł zatapiający się w jego ciele, rozdzierając mięso i formując kałużę krwi, wsiąkającą w leśny mech. Wampir nie tknął jednakże gardła mężczyzny i dzięki temu do samego końca słyszał najpierw krzyki rozpaczy, potem ogłuszające wycie, a na końcu, gdy jego ofiara nie miała już siły ani krwi, by walczyć mocniej, tylko żałosne jęki.

Zanim głód krwi Dettlaffa i jego potrzeba sprawiedliwości zostały nasycone, minęło bardzo dużo czasu.

***

Postanowił nie wracać na resztę nocy do karczmy. Nie miał ochoty nie wracać tam w ogóle, ale musiał odzyskać rzeczy osobiste zostawione we wsi. Skorzystał więc z ostatnich chwil nocy, by odszukać w okolicy jakąś bruxę czy alpa, z którym mógłby ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Nie zadowolił się towarzystwem flederów, których w okolicy było mnóstwo, więc zanim odnalazł odpowiednią towarzyszkę, wstał już świt. Zostawił bruxę w jej jaskini, uważnie zapamiętując to miejsce, i wrócił do wioski.

Od pierwszych chat uderzyła go dziwna atmosfera panująca w osadzie. Może to z powodu wczorajszego utopienia zielarki, a może wieśniacy dowiedzieli się już o śmierci trapera i poczuli słuszny strach – Dettlaff nie był pewien. Coś go jednak gryzło i postanowił wypytać o sprawę swojego wczorajszego znajomego. W końcu niemożliwe, by ludzie tak bardzo przeżywali śmierć jednego kłamliwego wieśniaka, prawda?

Najpierw jednak zajrzał do karczmy i zabrał ze sobą swoje nieliczne rzeczy osobiste. Żeby uniknąć rozmowy z bezzębną karczmarką, zostawił zapłatę na posłaniu. Przed budynkiem rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu chłopca, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegł. Skrzywił się na myśl o tym, że miałby rozmawiać z kimś innym. Usiadł więc na tej samej ławie, co wczoraj i zaczekał. Gdy po paru godzinach chłopiec się nie pojawił, Dettlaff ruszył na poszukiwanie. Przywołał w pamięci zapach dzieciaka i za tym śladem przeszedł całą wieś. Nie znalazłszy żadnego dzisiejszego śladu, z lekkim niepokojem wrócił na plac przed karczmą. Przed chatą naprzeciwko siedziała przygarbiona kobieta w ciemnej chustce na głowie z białą koszulą i igłą w ręku, a także stary mężczyzna, który niemrawo dłubał nożem w kawałku drewna, próbując coś wyrzeźbić. Oboje mieli dobry widok na plac. Dettlaff zbliżył się do nich z poczuciem przykrej konieczności.

– Gdzie chłopiec, który tu zawsze przesiadywał? – spytał ostro kobietę w chustce. Ta oderwała się od cerowania koszuli i obdarzyła Dettlaffa spojrzeniem pełnym współczucia.

– Jak to, nie wiecie, panie? Wczoraj w nocy dopadło go Bydlę. Została po nim jeno czapka i kałuża krwi. Cały dzień jego matka biega po polach i płacze, szukając potwora. Biedaczka. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, sama zostanie jego ofiarą, zwłaszcza że Bydlę zrobiło się dużo bardziej żarłoczne – ciągnęła kobieta, nie patrząc nawet na swojego rozmówcę i nie znając jego reakcji. –  Dzisiaj w nocy zabił aż dwie osoby. Patrycego, naszego trapera, rano znaleziono rozerwanego na strzępy tuż przy zejściu do jaru…

Gniew rozgorzał w wampirze. Czerwień przysłoniła mu oczy i w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się, by chłopka nie widziała jego potwornej twarzy. Słyszał, że zaniepokoiła się jego dziwnym zachowaniem i coś do niego wołała, ale nie rozumiał słów. Świat wydał mu się zamglony i ciemny, pole widzenia nienaturalnie zwężone. Gwałtownymi krokami oddalił się na skraj wsi, a potem zniknął w gęstym lesie. Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do pracy.

 Gdy Dettlaff był już na tyle głęboko w lesie, że nikt ze wsi nie mógł go usłyszeć, stracił nad sobą panowanie. Korony drzew zatrzęsły się od ptactwa, które przepłoszył jego ryk. W okamgnieniu dokonał transformacji, nie zważając na ból, jaki z tym się wiązał. Jak oszalały rzucił się na poszukiwanie tropu, który mógłby naprowadzić go na ślad Bydlęcia. Gdy minął okolicę, w której ubiegłej nocy zabił wieśniaka, nagle coś poczuł. Potwór był tutaj, niedaleko! Podczas gdy on zajmował się wymierzaniem sprawiedliwości na własną rękę, Bydlę mordowało niewinnego, bezinteresownego chłopca tuż pod jego nosem! Dettlaff zawył i pomknął tropem, który wyczuł między zapachami ludzi ze wsi, którzy znaleźli ciało.

Gdy po kilku dniach odnalazł i zabił Bydlę, nie czuł radości. Najwyżej ulgę, że udało mu się w końcu zrobić to, co słuszne. Potwór okazał się być postkoniunkcyjnym monstrum, które, tak samo jak pobratymcy Dettlaffa, pojawiło się na tym świecie przypadkiem, niedostosowane do środowiska, a środowisko do niego. Zabicie go wiązało się z jeszcze jedną niewygodną sprawą; czuł, że powinien w jakiś sposób dać znać, że legendarne Bydlę z Lyrii padło i nie będzie już więcej nękać ludzi. Nad swoim planem spędził cały dzień i zaangażował w niego każdego wampira niższego i każdego sukkuba w okolicy. Mimo to, uciekł ze Spalli, nim mógł przekonać się, czy plan wypalił.

***

 

Zdravko Kust cenił sobie dobrą zabawę. Według niego, im dłuższa tym lepsza, a pobudka w nieznajomym miejscu nieznanego dnia tygodnia oznaczała tylko, że bawił się bardzo intensywnie.

Tym razem jednak uznał, że ostatnia zabawa była może zbyt szalona. Obudził się bowiem w środku lasu, od stóp do głów pokryty siniakami, zadrapaniami i czymś, co wyglądało na malinki. Malinkami jednak zgodnie z rozumowaniem Zdravka być nie mogły, bo znajdowały się w takim miejscu, że żaden stopień upojenia alkoholowego nie sprawiłby, żeby mężczyzna zapomniał o okolicznościach ich zdobycia.

Jakby tego było mało, Zdravko znalazł przy sobie zakrwawiony sztylet i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że nie należy on do niego, a jednak go poznaje. Był to sztylet, którego błogosławieństwa przez kapłana Melitele był świadkiem… właśnie, kiedy? Jakoś przed całą tą… zabawą, ale kiedy – nie pamiętał. Pamiętał jednak, że sztylet miał posłużyć jakiemuś śmiałkowi do zabicia Bydlęcia z Lyrii. Co więc robił w posiadaniu Zdravka?

Coś go tknęło. Wspierając się na młodym buku, wstał niepewnie i rozejrzał się dokoła. Z niedowierzaniem stwierdził, że smród, który czuł od przebudzenia, to nie tylko jego własne wymiociny. Widniała przed nim olbrzymia kupa mięsa pokryta czymś na kształt łusek, prawie czarna od much, które pokrywały każde z głębokich cięć w cielsku potwora. Zdravko spojrzał na sztylet, potem na truchło i znów na sztylet.

O kurwa.


End file.
